A Wolf's Howl
by SPNWinchesters
Summary: All she knew how to do was walk. She did it, every day and every night. It was the thing she was best at. Until she met them. They changed her existence, showed her the true meaning of life. Ed/OC T for language  REWRITE!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"TARYN NO!"

"KAETIE STAY OUT OF IT! THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT!"

"HE'LL KILL YOU!"

Death is an interesting thing. It's a natural part of life, something that happens to everyone, no matter how brutal it might be, but as I faced it, I realized that it's much less scary than people make it out to be. Death is peaceful, more like sleep than anything else.

This is the story of how I lived, and how I died. Read it or don't read it, I don't care. This is my life, my existence.

**You like so far? READ. REVIEW. PURTY PLEASE?**


	2. The Military Is Here

**Hey guys! So, Fanfiction was being dumb and wouldn't fix the prologue even though I edited it like twenty times, so I just deleted the story and started over! Here be chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA D:**

Taryn's POV

"Morning, Taryn!" Daniel called from his small shop, waving at me with a large smile on his face. I grinned and waved back.

"Hey Daniel! How's your grandpa?" I called as I walked by, my grocery bag swinging from my arm.

"He's getting better, thanks for asking! That apple pie you gave us was amazing by the way! Thanks so much!" He called. I raised my hand in acknowledgment as I continued on to my house. I stepped into my small house and closed the door, setting the bags on the small table.

I lived alone. I'd never met my parents. I was a failed military experiment, taken as a young girl into a lab where metal wolf ears had been drilled into my head by a metal plate. I nearly died from the pain, but ended up coming out on top.

I lived in a small town outside of East City called Arcadia. The small community accepted me for who I was, ears and all. I was 16 years of age and had been living here since I was 14.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. I ran to it, opening it to see Marc's worried face on the other side.

"Hey Marc! To what may I owe this pleasant visit?" I asked in a joking tone, stepping to the side to let him in. He walked in and closed the door behind him, turning to look at me with worry in his eyes.

"The military is here." My happiness crumbled. My legs started trembling as memories started flashing through my heads. Memories I had tried so hard to repress. "I'm so sorry Taryn." He whispered before walking out of my house with his head bowed.

I gripped the back of a kitchen chair, my body trembling uncontrollably before I collapsed, my world turning black as I hit the floor, the chair falling next to me.

**WEEELLL? Review! Tell me things I need to improve upon, things I'm doing ok on. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOME! :D**


	3. AN copyright issues

**Alright guys, here's the dealio. I was browsing around on Quizazz, when I saw one of my stories posted, and SOMEONE ELSE taking credit for it. I don't know about you, but that really pisses me off. I reported her and all that, and left a not-very-nice comment on the story, but I still think that that is seriously dumb and immature.**

**From now on, I WILL NOT be writing on Fanfiction UNTIL they start copywriting the stories posted on their website. I find this to be extremely dumb, and I'm sure that I'm not the only person this has happened to. **

**I'm sorry to say this, but until something is changed, I will be postponing ALL stories posted on here. Thanks so much, and I'm extremely sorry to all of my dedicated readers. **


	4. AN continue reading

**Hey guys! Just posting this as a sort of bulletin thing!**

**IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READING MY STORIES!:**

**The link for my family website is on my profile! If you want to continue to read, check it out. I've only got two stories posted on there, but if you guys review on here, or comment on one of the stories on there I'll keep writing!**

**I really hope you guys continue to read my stories.**

**I WILL ONLY WRITE ON THIS SITE IF YOU GUYS TELL ME TO! If no one is going to check it out, then I probably won't continue to write online.**

**Thanks guys!**

**Your author: Bvbarmy (A.K.A Shannon)**

**P.S. I currently have two stories posted on that site. A BVB one that I wrote a while ago, and an original, but if you guys leave a review on here, or comment on one of the stories letting me know you want me to write, I'll post more on there.**


	5. Typical Military

**Well, here be the dealioooo. I gave myself some time to calm down and think, and I'm going to continue to write on Fanfiction, but if it happens again, I won't just sit by and let it go.**

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything related**

Taryn's POV

I blinked my eyes open, waking up to shouting and crying.

"Give that back!" A boy was yelling, sounding not much older than me. I heard soft sobbing, then a young, scared voice answered back.

"I-I don't want to! I brought it for Miss. Taryn! I think she's hurt!" Kaetie cried, her voice breaking and stuttering.

"Let me look at her." A young male's voice said, then I felt cold hands brushing my hair back from my face.

Instinct kicked in, and my fist launched up to where his face should have been. I instead met hard metal, and something clanged to the floor. A loud gasp rang through the room, followed by silence that seemed louder than normal silence. My eyes shot open and I saw an empty suit of armor scrambling to get his helmet...head...back on.

"He's...empty..." Kaetie whispered softly. I sat up quickly, my eyes careful and guarded. Kaetie was sitting on the floor with her back to my wall, hands over her mouth and blue eyes wide with unshed tears.

"Give it back to them, Kaetie." I said softly, wearily climbing to my feet. With a gasp of surprise, the two boys turned to me. Kaetie stubbornly shook her head, clutching the bread tightly to her chest. I held my hand out towards her and she hung her head, handing me the bread. I took it and turned, handing it back to the boys in front of me. "Sorry about her." I apologized, shoving my hands into the pockets of my worn pants.

"Next time, make sure it doesn't happen." The blond one muttered, shoving the bread into his mouth and ripping a piece off of it.

"Brother!" The armor cried. I just rolled my eyes, eying the silver chain hanging from his pocket that I knew held a State Alchemist's pocket watch.

"Typical military." I scoffed. "You can leave now." I pointed to the door, picking my kitchen chair up and setting it in place.

"What do you mean 'Typical military?'" The armor asked. Kaetie ran to my side, tugging on my pants.

"What?" I asked, kneeling down to her level. She pointed to the door, which was jarred open. Two older men were standing there, staring at me.

"SHE'S EXPERIMENT 17!" One of them yelled. My breath caught as my instincts kicked in. I jumped, barely dodging the bullet that he'd shot at me.

"GET HER! SHE ESCAPED FROM THE LAB!" The other one yelled. I jumped on my table and launched a kick at one of their chests, laughing in glee as he flew back out of my door.

"Kaetie!" I shouted, holding out my arms. She ran and jumped into them and I ran. I ran like the wind, letting my wolf instincts take over.

I couldn't run for long. Before I knew what was happening, I had been tackled to the ground, Kaetie tumbling away.

"Oh no you don't."


End file.
